


The Anti!Void

by Hikato_chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anti!Void, Gen, No Gore, Papy trying to rescue his bro, i guess, keyword trying, my take on what could have happened, nothing really bad going on, shrug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikato_chan/pseuds/Hikato_chan
Summary: My take on what could have happened after the ask!error blog





	The Anti!Void

Papyrus expected many things. The Anti Void is the counterpart of the Void, so he expected it to be white and empty. And while he is partly correct, it really is a white emptiness, he did not expect a _Village_ in the _Anti Void._

Here he is, waiting for his two companions at the edge of a Village. The Village is rather small, littered with Houses that looked pretty much like the one he lived in, though it seems that there are only two types of houses. The small ones are about two thirds of his house, while the bigger ones are about as big as his. In the Middle of the Village stands jet another type of house, well, more of a city hall, really. On it is written with a cute blue color the word 'Hall'.

On further observation, the houses have names on it too, though not on the whole house but on the door. On the House nearest to him with a cute yellow and green color scheme, are the words 'us! Chara' engraved on the door. On the house on the opposite with a blue and pink color scheme are the words 'ut! Frisk'. On another one with a black, red and yellow color scheme are two names, for it is one of the bigger houses. It reads 'Sweetheart' and 'Uf! Frisk'. On a very colorful one are the words 'Different Ages' written and it seems like there is a bit (much) noise coming from it.

Papyrus could only read a few names, those whose doors where at an angle good enough for him to read and squints a bit as he glances at the middle of the village. There next to the city hall is another rather big house, but with a familiar blue color scheme. He squints a bit more, curious but too wary to walk further into the Village to read it. When he finally makes Sense of the words he grumbles with disappointment and anger.

Under the Name 'Blueberry', which he has no idea who it was referring to, was the Word 'Error', written a bit glitchy. He had hoped to read his brother’s name on it, but as a prisoner he wouldn't have free reign of a house... right?

He takes a breath to calm himself as he feels his companions materialize next to him. Papyrus turns to scream/scold them for not telling him but is met with equally surprised faces instead. Well, it seems like he at least wasn't the only unknowing one. After snapping Ink and Core!Frisk out of their stupor, they head into the village, or well... they want to. After a few steps, a loud bell stops them in their tracks. Thinking fast, they hide behind us!Chara's house as human children step out of their houses. Instead of being ready to fight off an intruder though, most of them chat cheerily while making their way to the big hall. They don't notice that the owner of the house they have hidden behind doesn't come out.

 

The three companions wait tensely until the Village is empty yet again and a quiet mumbling reaches them from the Hall. After a few Moments, Papyrus steps out of the Shadows with Ink and Core and deems it safe enough to go and check the Hall.

They go slowly, still using the shadows as a cover to not be noticed as they near the Hall. Suddenly a quiet gasp makes them freeze in their tracks once again. The sound is followed by happy giggling as small footsteps made their way over to them. They stop right behind Papyrus.

Ink and Frisk shiver, not wanting to turn around to face the demonic child whose voice is well known and feared in many Universes. Papyrus instead is filled with an odd type of excitement and melancholy at the sound. It sounded like _them_. Like Chara.

“Heya, Papyrus.” the Voice calls out,

“Do you not know how to greet an old friend? Turn around... and shake my hand.”.

Ink and Frisk are outright shaking now, something Papyrus can't fathom. Shouldn't they be happy to run into one of the pacifist Humans? With a smile Papyrus turns around, trying to shake their hand even though he knows he wouldn't be able to. True to his assumption, Chara pulls away shortly before he could grasp their hand and calls out with a wide happy gin:

“Fooled cha!”. He can't help but giggle at the child’s reaction.

“Heya Chara, long time no see” he says and is promptly tackled into a hug. He falls onto the floor with a thump.

Ink and Frisk turn around horrified at the thump, fearing the worst. To their surprise, Papyrus hugs the Human back. It takes a few moments for Frisk to register that it is the Chara from Paps’ Universe and they sigh in relief. Ink is still confused. Wordlessly Chara ends the hug and twirls around with a smile.

“I can't believe you're here! Blueberry will be overjoyed! Oh, I should give you a tour through our village! And you just need to see our Hall! That reminds me, today is Taco Friday!!!!!”

Chara babbles and pulls Papyrus to his feet. Turning to drag him with them, they face Ink who stands, with a confused but stony face, right in their way.

“Could you tell me what this place is?! How can there be a village in the anti-void if Error hates all?! And who ARE you?” says Ink, getting more worked up with every word. Chara though doesn't seem to notice that, as they say with a smile:

“I am Chara, from Papy’s Universe! And this Village is for us Humans that lost their Universe. We have nowhere to go so we build this up. The houses are from broken, old universes that haven't been destroyed by Error yet. It took some time, but we managed. Also, Error only destroys broken Universes, that are already nearly empty because of genocide and no alive ones. Blueberry really changed him. Now we should-” they are interrupted by Ink, who grew more and more livid during their Explanation.

He hits them across the face, making them look at him stunned and their HP went down to 10.

Papyrus and Frisk are stunned. Shaking, Ink says:

“He does what?! I DON’T BELIEVE YOU! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT YOU DEMON, HE WOULDN'T EVER DO THAT!! HE'S HEARTLESS, HOW CAN YOU SIDE WITH HIM?! ERROR KILLS AND DESTROYS, THAT’S ALL HE IS LIVING FOR. Why would he give that up now? There's just no way...” Ink falls silent, but then lets out a startled squeak as he is suddenly thrown into the air by blue strings. On cue, Chara starts crying. The blue Strings hold Ink up in the Air, and snatch his brush away. Twisting, they cover his body over and over until he can't move, can't speak, can't harm anyone. “Chara! Are you okay?” calls a familiar voice. They scramble up and jump into the awaiting arms of the newcomer. Papyrus whirls around to face the potent attacker, but is thrown off guard. The new comer is too, as he just brokenly whispers

“... Brother?”.

He doesn't wear his battle body, but khaki pants and a light blue shirt with a berry on it, but it is unmistakably him. A little off behind him stands Error, his hands in his pockets but no strings to be seen. On second thought, Sans has. The blue lines hang from his soul and lie around his fingers until they fall into the white void. Papyrus and Sans stare at each other startled, and maybe a bit betrayed, as Frisk and Error just watch. There is nothing they can do after all. A small sob shakes Sans out of is reverie. In a moment, he is cradling the crying child who sobs into his bandana tighter. With a glance to Error, he ports behind him and lays Chara into his waiting outstretched arms. They don't talk as there is no need to. Error ports away without a second glance.

“Why would you hurt her, Papy? Another hit and she would have... how could you let that happen?” asks Sans betrayed. His eyes are just dim pinpricks and his ever-present smile is of a sadder nature, with a certain edge to it. Papyrus can't answer. He just can't find the words. Core answers for him:

“We came here to rescue you, Sans. We took Ink with us because we wanted someone who had experience at fighting Error. As he heard that he changed, Ink went mad. It was just a fit though, he would never want to hurt anyone. He could have killed Chara with one hit. We had not expected his outburst though and were... frozen. In shock. We never meant to hurt anyone, I'm sorry.”, it was said monotone, but sincere. Sans smile soften and he slowly unwinds Ink, keeping his brush aside just to be sure. Ink did not seem happy about the situation... at all.

“So, you're Ink? I heard much about you. Mostly how protective you are of all AU's and people living within. But I have warn you... “sans said, retracting his strings and stepping closer to ink, eyes glowing a fiery blue.

“If you hurt anyone here ever again, you aren't going to like what comes next~”

Ink flinched. He had known the most Sanses to be strong and threatening, but a swap one? They are smol and adorable. Not a threat in the least. Well were.

“I'm sorry. I just- they didn't lie, did they? Error really has changed, hasn't he? I tried so hard to make him see, to make him understand. I had begun to think it is impossible, so to hear that someone changed him... it made me angry and I lashed out. I'm really sorry. So, so, sorry.”

When Ink glanced into Sans face again, all traces of anger or disappointment were gone, instead he seemed patient and... proud of him? Ink blinked at his change of attitude.

“It's okay! I'm not the one who you need to apologize to though. And I will make sure that you and Error will have a talk, I'm sure you will feel better after that! Oh, are you all hungry?”

He half-turned to his Brother and Frisk.

“It's Lunchtime and today’s specialty are tacos made by me, The magnificent Sans! Though most food here is prepared by me... Some humans love to help though! Come on, let’s go to the Hall!”

Sans turned around again, stars in his eyes as he made his way to the hall, the group following him. They seemed to be stunned rather often here. In front of the doors to the Hall though, he stopped and snapped his fingers like he had an idea.

“Oh yeah. Please call me Blueberry in front of the others, it’s the name I went by since I... left our timeline.”

He was uncomfortable talking about it, mainly because he guessed that his brother was uncomfortable talking about it. Without waiting to hear their replies, he enters the hall.

“Blueberry, there you are!”

A girl with black and red clothes called from the other side of the hall where she gives out the food that he had previously made in his stead. As if on cue all heads turned to the door. Blueberry could only laugh nervously at that.

“Sorry I'm late. We have visitors though! My Brother, Ink and Core!Frisk. Do we have some seats free somewhere?”

As if on cue, a window opened over the corner that Error and he had claimed for themselves and another small table was settled next to theirs. Three chairs followed.

If Blueberry’s eyes hadn't been stars before, they certainly would have been now.

Error stepped awkwardly out of another window, blushing a bit as he noticed Blueberry’s expression.

“Um don't-t-t you h-h-have to make m-m-m, more tacos?”

Cue to Blueberry gasping and running to the kitchen at the other end of the hall, behind uf!frisk.

That left Error and the visitors in an even more awkward silence. Only Ink didn't seem to be interested in that, instead opting to look around in search for Chara.

“They're-e-e in the backroom, Ink. If you w-w-wish to apologize, you better do it no-o-ow.”

Ink rushed to where Error pointed, disappearing into a small room in the back where the medical stuff is stored. He found Chara there, pressing an icepack to their face. They visibly flinched as he came in, but didn't move.

“I... I'm sorry, really, really sorry. I didn't mean to hit you. Sorry. I- really sorry... “

He shrunk into himself, unable to keep eye contact any longer. Chara smiled relieved.

“It's ok. I'm glad you came over to apologize. I'm sorry too. For saying stuff that set you off. And it doesn't hurt anymore. So really. It's fine.”

They smiled even more when he finally made eye contact with them and send them a small smile.

“Thanks.”

He said, relieved. They chatted a bit more and he ended up sitting on the bench with them.

 

Meanwhile, Error sat down on the table in his usual seat. The table they used was small and only 1 x 1 m long and white. As such there were two rows of each five tables for the humans, with one also sitting on one end as the other end was directly touching the wall. The rows went from left to right when one stood in the door like Papyrus and Frisk still did. In the upper right corner was the kitchen door and in front of it the table where the food was distributed. In the lower right corner was the door to the backroom and Error's and Blueberry’s table. The toilets were located at the wall opposite of the door, which was exactly in the middle of the wall. It had a cafeteria feel to it, with beige walls and white floors. It was the many children who spoke and laughed that gave it a homey atmosphere.

No one was bothered by Error or their visitors.

They seemed happy.


End file.
